Enterrer les morts
by ADunne
Summary: La guerre ne s'arrêtera pas pour toi, elle te broiera et t'avalera avant que tu n'aies vingt ans, Gideon. C'est ce que tu m'avais dit une fois, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu oublier cette phrase, ni l'admettre. Tu disais que c'était plus simple de l'accepter tout de suite, que ça faisait mal, mais à bien te regarder, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois plus heureuse que moi, Bella.


**Enterrer les morts**

_- 1 -_

Les cris s'étaient tus. Les éclats de lumière s'étaient dissipés dans le ciel et les combattants étaient partis, en laissant le champ de bataille aussi mort que ceux qui l'habitaient désormais. Rien, il n'y avait plus rien. Ils n'étaient plus rien. Que des corps sans vie partis à cause d'une guerre sans nom, des cendres encore éprises de libertés semées au vent. Ne restait que le silence. Ce lourd et écrasant silence qui, seul, réconfortait encore les hommes tombés au champ d'honneur.

Certains diront que c'est injuste, certains douteront de l'importance de ces idéaux qu'ils défendent et d'autres y retourneront encore, parce qu'il le faut, espérant un jour s'habituer à la peine et au chagrin. Au manque et aux regrets aussi, et à tous les non-dits…

« Tu l'aimais, hein mon frère ? Tu l'aimais, je le sais. »

Certains se tairont pour oublier l'absent à leur côté, pour n'en faire qu'une victime comme une autre. Une victime comme tant d'autres. Mais elle, elle était unique, singulière même dans son affolante banalité. C'était juste quelqu'un de bien.

« Dorcas », murmures-tu encore agenouillé au-dessus de son corps inerte.

Doucement, ma main encore ensanglantée qui t'enserre l'épaule t'incite à reculer. Elle te brûle presque, laissant la marque de mes doigts s'imprimer sur ta peau nue et cela tu ne peux pas le supporter. Car aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus ton frère.

« Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je stupidement à l'image d'un enfant pris en faute par ses parents.

Tu pourrais bien me dire le contraire que je ne te croirais pas. On a trop vécu tous les deux, on s'est trop aimé pour réussir à se leurrer. Mais, tu mens parce que c'est plus simple, plus moral. Parce que nous sommes frères et que nous n'avons pas le privilège de pouvoir nous haïr. Même si je sais que pour toi je ne serais jamais plus qu'un misérable assassin. Exactement comme tous ces Mangemorts et leur sale engeance. _**  
**_

Combien de temps te faudra-t-il avant de prononcer ces mots ? Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour vraiment réaliser que je l'ai tuée et lui faire justice ? Combien ?! Je te regarde disparaître dans la nuit et mon cœur manque un battement, la solitude est parfois la pire des punitions. Son nom résonne dans l'air, m'empoisonne l'esprit et annihile mes sens.

« Dorcas ».

Intrépide Dorcas qui se battait toujours en première ligne. Intouchable Dorcas qu'on croyait voir danser entre les maléfices. Immortelle Dorcas qui n'aurait jamais dû s'éteindre. Mais elle n'était plus, car elle avait pris ce sortilège qui m'était destiné. J'aimerais pouvoir me dire que ce n'était qu'une erreur d'inattention, tenter d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais j'en étais incapable. Simplement, car la mort n'a pas de sens et qu'il n'y a aucune raison à lui donner.

On nous avait dit que la guerre ferait des victimes, mais pas tant et personne n'était préparé à voir les premiers hommes tomber. Et à chaque mise en terre, on essayait de reprendre courage faussement fier de ne pas encore être dans la tombe. _**  
**_

Un léger rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, Fabian n'est pas le seul à fabuler. Nos plaies cicatrisent à peine qu'elles se rouvrent déjà, la douleur plus vive et plus mordante à chaque fois. On essaye de s'endurcir sans y arriver vraiment, car le destin pèse déjà bien trop lourd sur nos épaules. On ne s'en sortira pas, c'est une évidence. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps désormais.

Elle arrive, la mort, bien trop tôt et bien trop vite pour nous qui ne sommes encore que des gamins. Des gamins aux ailes brûlés qui voulaient juste vivre libres, mais y a des choses comme ça qui ne repoussent pas. Les ailes, la jeunesse… la vie aussi.

Immobile, j'observe un rayon de lune se perdre sur le visage déjà froid de Dorcas, elle souriait. Elle était comme ça Dorcas, elle ne se laissait jamais abattre même lorsqu'elle avait toutes les raisons pour le faire. J'effectue discrètement un bref mouvement du poignet et agite ma baguette. Quelques étincelles argentées apparaissent au bout, révélant un peu plus le ventricule de dragon caché dans le vieux morceau de bois, avant de tomber sur la dépouille qui disparaissait lentement dans le sol. Instantanément des fleurs poussèrent de la terre humide qui la recouvrait désormais. Un carré de verdure se dessinait délicatement au milieu du champ boueux où elle était tombée, comme un dernier hommage.

La nuit est claire et les étoiles étincellent là-haut, illuminant l'herbe fraiche. Elle avait bien choisi son heure Dorcas, c'est une magnifique nuit. Je scrute l'horizon comme si cela allait m'apporter un quelconque réconfort, je sais que cela ne me servira à rien pourtant j'espère encore me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Peut-être que demain tout ira mieux. Mais je sens le vent qui souffle dans le dos et me colle à nouveau les pieds sur terre, elle n'est plus là. Et ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures pour ceux qui restent qu'on soit bon ou méchant. Comme si cette dichotomie avait encore lieu d'être ! On se ressemble bien trop désormais. On tue tous autant que l'on soit, on torture. On se bat pour la liberté et on devient des briseurs de rêve et de famille.

Alors les yeux perdus dans le ciel je cherche, je cherche son étoile à défaut de la revoir un jour.

« Retournez-vous ! »

Une baguette s'enfonce brutalement dans mon échine et me ramène violemment à la réalité. J'ai fait trop d'erreurs ce soir, cette guerre finira par me tuer. Sentant ma baguette me glisser des doigts, je me retourne pour faire face à l'inconnue qui me tient en joue. À défaut de mourir arme au poing, je mourrais dignement, comme un homme.

« Bellatrix ».

J'articule son prénom du bout du des lèvres. Il fait trop sombre pour que je la reconnaisse, mais le timbre si particulier de sa voix ne me permet pas de douter. Je ne le connais que trop bien.

Parce que tu parles peu Bellatrix, mais quand ta voix se fait perfide, elle marque. Douloureuse.

« Lumos ! »

Une faible lueur apparaît au bout de la baguette qu'elle me plaque contre la joue. La petite flamme blanche m'irrite la peau avant de s'éteindre doucement.

« Gideon ».

Le ton est cordial, _presque_ animal. Je devrais m'estimer heureux au moins tu t'en souviens, de mon nom. J'avais peur que tu ne m'aies oublié avec le temps. Combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis Poudlard, déjà ? Huit ou neuf ans. Je ne sais plus. La guerre tardait à commencer, n'attendant qu'un peu de chair à canon supplémentaire, et nous étions là. Tu sais Bella, j'ai peur parfois.

Quel âge a-t-on maintenant ? Dix, vingt peut-être trente. Je ne sais plus. Parfois, j'ai l'impression étrange que rien n'a changé autour de moi. Ce sont toujours les mêmes têtes que je côtoie, les mêmes ennemis que je combats et la même scabreuse routine. Et le manque aussi. J'aurais aimé avoir une famille, des enfants à cajoler, une femme à aimer. C'est idiot, pourtant j'espère encore en rentrant chez moi le soir que quelqu'un m'attende et, jour après jour, j'enterre mes rêves et mes espoirs encore un peu plus profond dans la tombe. Non Bella, je n'ai pas peur, je suis terrifié.

Mais tu n'en sauras jamais rien. Je me tais c'est bien plus simple, car nous ne sommes pas des gens capables d'entretenir une discussion civilisée. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions quelque chose à nous dire.

Si je te suppliais, m'écouterais-tu seulement ?

« Quelle belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je évasivement espérant montrer plus de courage que je n'en ai vraiment.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

« Sanglante, en effet. »

La beauté a le mérite d'être relative.

« Alors qu'attends-tu pour l'embellir ? Un peu de sang supplémentaire ne devrait pas te faire peur ».

Elle s'approche un peu plus, dangereuse, en balançant ses hanches dans une vaine ostentation pour se faire plus imposante, prédatrice. Ses yeux luisent dans le noir, m'observent et me jaugent. J'attends, mais l'éclair vert tarde à venir.

Hésiterais-tu, Bella ? Je ne te connaissais pas si lasse et apathique.

« Je mérite mieux que d'impudents restes, fit-elle narquoise en laissant tomber ma baguette sur le sol. Au plaisir ! »

Et la solitude, encore. Cette impression de n'être ni assez bon ni assez mauvais pour mériter leur attention cette impression de n'être qu'un guerrier dans la foule, invisible. Un guerrier dont on ne connait la cause. Je devrais m'estimer heureux d'être vivant, mais ne pas être digne de la mort est plus douloureux encore.

Je l'observe s'en aller sans même qu'elle ne m'adresse un regard. Je voudrais l'arrêter, la retenir. Qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. Un rictus s'installe sur mes lèvres, l'homme et ses fichues faiblesses auront ma peau. Etait-ce de ma faute si je ne pouvais supporter cette solitude et ce déni d'existence dans lequel vous m'enveloppez tous ?

« Tourner le dos à ennemi est dangereux, tu devrais le savoir Bella ».

Tu rigoles. Du même rire froid qui accompagne tes victimes dans leurs tombes. J'oubliais, tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme ton ennemi. Tu disais que je n'en avais ni la force ni la carrure. Tu disais que je n'étais qu'un suiveur sans conviction et sans importance.

« Tu voudrais te battre peut-être ? minauda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Tu voudrais te battre contre moi ? »

J'acquiesce sans broncher.

« Ne sois donc pas si impatient gamin, c'est la trêve. Enterre les morts, il n'y a plus que ça à faire à l'heure qu'il est. »

Gamin. Un mot simple, impersonnel. Tu avais pris l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Sois disant que j'étais immature comme garçon. En réalité, c'est toi qui avais grandi trop vite. Mais cette histoire n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas me nommer.

Parce qu'un gamin ça se change, ça s'échange. C'est un anonyme auquel on ne s'attache pas, un étranger que l'on ne laisse pas entrer chez soi, un inconnu perdu dans la foule de ses homonymes. Alors qu'un nom c'est familier, c'est une proximité que l'on instaure et que l'on accepte. Se lier et s'apprécier n'étaient tout simplement pas dans tes moyens.

D'un geste rapide, tu remets la capuche de ta longue cape noire sur ta tête et dissimules ton visage impassible. J'ai beau t'observer, là maintenant, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce que tu es devenue. Un Mangemort. Même si on savait tous les deux que cela se terminerait ainsi, nos chemins étaient trop différents. Et puis on les avait choisis pour nous, il y a si longtemps, qu'aller contre n'aurait été que futilité. Stupidité même, pour être plus précis.

Et tu t'éloignes à nouveau. Pourquoi ne transplanes-tu pas ? Ce serait tellement plus simple pour nous deux, je n'aurais pas cette force en moi qui me pousserait à te retenir encore et encore. Mais tu ne t'es pas encore assez amusée ce soir alors tu restes jouer les vautours parmi les corps. Parce que toi tu n'es pas venu rendre hommage à des amis tomber pendant la bataille, toi tu es venue te délecter de tout ce sang versé.

Alors je t'attrape par le poignet avant que tu ne te perdes dans le noir complet, simplement car je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser partir. Pas comme ça, pas si vite. Juste parce que j'ai envie de croire qu'il reste encore quelque chose de notre histoire, enfoui là quelque part. Nos mains se joignent furtivement, irritées par ce contact interdit.

Tu lâches prise, mais je m'accroche. Comme toujours. Mes doigts glissent contre ta paume visqueuse encore pleine du sang de tes victimes, de mes amis. La fragrance mêlée de sang et de transpiration que tu dégages m'accroche. Tu empestes d'une odeur métallique bien trop âpre pour que j'arrive à l'ignorer. Elle m'encercle et m'enivre, sauvage.

Mais c'est normal après tout. Le cadavre d'un ennemi sent toujours bon et c'est bien ce que tu es maintenant non ? Un cadavre. Il suffit de te regarder pour le comprendre. Ton visage est tiré, fatigués, tes joues creusées et ton regard vitreux. Les temps sont durs pour tout le monde apparemment.

Je me rapproche encore sans lâcher ta main comme si ce simple contact entre nous pouvait effacer toutes ces années de guerre qui nous avaient séparés. Tes ongles me griffent, mais qu'importe, j'ai trop envie de croire qu'à cet instant tu as autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi. On était amis avant, non ? Je n'en suis plus si sûr. Instinctivement, je passe mon bras autour de ta nuque pour t'attirer contre moi. Tu te débats et tu protestes pour la forme, mais sans ta baguette entre les mains tu es impuissante. Trop frêle pour me repousser et plus l'étreinte se prolonge, plus je doute que tu le veuilles vraiment.

J'ai glissé ma tête dans le creux de ton cou, j'aurais aimé y sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux et de ton parfum cependant je ne rencontre que ton long vêtement noir dont tu t'affubles pour commettre tes crimes. Qu'importe, cette proximité me suffit. C'est illusoire, j'en ai conscience, mais aujourd'hui je crois n'avoir plus que cela auquel me rattacher. Le contact de ton nez froid contre me peau me ramène à la réalité de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons et de qui nous sommes.

Pourtant à cet instant tu sembles si petite et si fragile, toi que l'on craint et que l'on croit si imposante.

« Gid, lâche-moi.

— Non, tu partirais sinon.

— Gid, murmura-t-elle dans une complainte sourde, on n'a plus l'âge pour ces jeux-là.

— Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, Bella. Ça ne l'a jamais été », affirma-t-il grave.

Je resserrai mon étreinte pour sentir ta présence là un peu plus contre moi et t'ôter toute échappatoire. Je voulais juste te garder contre moi. C'est stupide comme réaction, mais j'ai souffert de solitude depuis trop longtemps.

« Tu m'as manquée, Bella.

— Arrête ! »

Je souris, j'avais oublié que tu ne supportais pas les marques d'affection, quelles qu'elles soient. Tu n'as pas tellement changé depuis notre départ de Poudlard finalement. Et à nouveau, je t'enserre un peu plus, bientôt je t'étoufferai. Tu t'acharnes à me repousser de ton bras libre, mais c'est inutile, car je ne lâcherai pas prise. J'ai trop besoin de sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Et enfin, tu cèdes. Tes doigts crochus s'accrochent à ma cape frôlant les os saillants de ma hanche, tandis que ta tête se niche dans le creux de mon épaule. Mon menton en équilibre sur ton front, j'aurais pu rester ainsi pendant des heures. Comme avant.

_Dis-moi Bella tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ?_

Je t'en prie dis-moi que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.


End file.
